The present invention relates in general to an electronic sequential controller, and is concerned more particularly, with a sequential controller having complementary outputs for energizing a line voltage AC load. The sequential controller of this invention operates analagously to single pole double throw switch.
Sequential controllers of line voltage loads have heretofore lacked one or more of the following desirable features; solid state reliability with no mechanical contactors, accurate timing periods, independent adjustability of timing periods over a wide range, linear control of timing periods, simple and reliable abort and advance means, low power dissipation permitting transformerless line voltage operation, and low cost. The object of the present invention is to satisfy all of the above criteria with a relatively simply constructed electronic sequential controller.